2014-03-21 - Stark Expo: Opening Ceremonies Afterparty
The hotel rooftop is most certainly hopping tonight, with quite a crowd of folks drinking, dancing, lounging, or taking a dip in the large infinity pool that's clearly the highlight of this space. Two bars keep the guests readily supplied, and a local DJ of no small renown is handling the music. The sharp-eyed would note a few young celebrities scattered here and there amidst models and up-and-coming starlets and well...generally a bunch of "the beautiful people" having a good time. Some folks occasionally take a peek out towards the expo using binoculars, just to see if anything interesting is going on out there, but for the most part, everyone is in party mode. The only thing there doesn't seem to be is drugs, recreational or otherwise. At least not any that are easily found for anyone except perhaps a Kryptonian (and if we really must know, a few folks have some Ecstasy...that's it). A space naturally clears when Julian and the others arrive, the bubble setting down lightly before it dissipates to allow the partygoers to start their mingling. Several people of both genders approach promptly to greet Julian, with a lot of hugging and cheering and whatnot, before Julian points out the blonde-haired young man that just greeted him, "Guys, this is Dev. He's our host tonight. We go way back. Dev, this is Adam, Tommy, Harry, Peter, and Kara." Dev (Devon Fullerton, son of Fullerton Imports Owner and CEO Matthew Fullerton, which is something Harry might know), steps forward, smiling brightly, "Hey, any friends of Jules are friends of mine. You all have a great time, and if you need anything, just let me know." Harry shakes Dev's hand firmly, grinning. "Good to meet you, and thanks for having us," he says, his eyes already looking out over the party proper. Probably a good thing the hardest thing there was liquor-- Harry wasn't exactly known for keeping himself squeaky clean. After introductions have been made, however, he is off towards the bar to grab a drink and maybe hit up a couple of the model-types. He does motion Peter along, after all, it his best friend //~enemy murderer of his father~//, right? Adam manages, barely, not to gawk. Barely. The infinity pool has him both intrigued and moderately uncomfortable. "What keeps you from swimming off the side?" he mutters to Tommy. Kara Zor-El lands on the roof. "So ... when he said it was a pool party," she says to Julian, "Does that mean we need to use the pool? Because I'm pretty sure this dress isnt meant for that. I mean I could just go and...." she makes a whooshing motion with her hand. "But I wouldnt want to be the only one to stand out like that and-" A couple of topless women run past all giggling. "Or maybe I wouldn't stand out?" Peter is lead around by the rest, still watching Harry somewhat warily. Glancign over at the women and sighing, "Look, Harry, we're ont in high school anymore." Harry's not trying ot kill him. His dad is. "The Pool's totally optional, Kara." Julian replies to her, smiling, then looking highly amused as the topless girls giggle their way by, "Apparently suits optional, too." They're probably European. Julian glances over to Adam next and laughs, "There are walls, Adam. It's an optical illusion." He looks back to Dev, clapping him on his shoulder, "I'll catch up with you in a bit, Dev." Dev seems to accept this, mostly because a pretty young thing has pulled his attention away, so he just makes a sort of vaguely assenting/dismissing gesture as he's pulled off towards the pool. Amidst the group of beautiful people, a particular lanky form detaches himself from the crowd, glancing over towards the incoming group of people. A slight grin plays across the face, which is handsome enough presently to have passed as a celebrity. The figure makes his way over towards the newcomers, specifically the purple-haired Adam. One moment, the person is a burnette...and the next, a strawberry blond. As a hand comes down to rest on Adam's shoulder, a familiar voice drifts over from behind his right shoulder. "Seems you got in just fine. Didn't have to crash at all." Teddy steps around, chuckling softly..."Took you long enough, though, Adam." Sitting back, Teddy looks over and lets out a sigh, glancing over at Julian, "You're a kid from Avengers Academy, right?" Trying to remember where he placed Julian over from then, and not recalling if they'd met. Kara Zor-El looks around for a moment, standing there. She shrugs. "Damned peer pressure..." he says to herself. A quick blur away, then Kara's back again a few seconds, in a bikini with a sarogne around her waist. But she wouldn't be going topless. Nooo.... http://s10.postimg.org/4i0kfkz8p/karabikini.jpg Kara heads over to the guys. "So... yeah, I haven't gotten to go to a normal party in a while now." Because rooftop infinity pool parties are 'normal' "Yep." Julian replies to Teddy, "Julian Keller." He offers by way of introduction, reaching to shake Teddy's hand if it's offered, before looking back to Kara and laughing softly, "Hey, I wasn't pressuring you into -anything-." He grins, "Not that I wasn't looking forward to seeing you in a bikini, but still." He gestures, indicating the party as a whole, "Dance...mingle...swim. Meet new people. Have a good time. Flag me down if anyone gives you any trouble." And yes. Rooftop infinity pool parties are totally normal. For Julian. Peter shakes his head, looking over at Harry, "Harry, we're still not eightteen, and we're not in high school." He's gone evil at least twice. "So where do you want to go over with your life?" "Nope, you're right," Harry replies to Peter, grabbing a pair of mixed drinks, handing Peter one. "We're not. We're both in college, I'm running a company, you're working for the Bugle-- seriously, though, I know you like that science nerd stuff. Let me see if I can get you a real job, or at least an internship with our R&D department." Harry grins. "Me? My life? I love my life, Pete. Money, freedom," well, as much as Norman will give him, "power. What's not to like?" Turned out Tommy did know someone at this party. Of course he's one of the guys with durgs, but whatever, they slap hands and bro-hug and chat for a bit before Kara' swift departure and return draws his attention. "So, yeah, your boyfriend, so dumb, like seriously dumb," he remarks checking her out and looking to Keller for confirmation. "And thanks for getting us in here bro, seriously. This is awesome." Adam is purposely not looking at the topless girls. Nope. His gaze goes away from... shit, two more girls taking off their tops... so he looks away again to see... gawd dammit. A trio skinny dipping in the hot tub. His face flushes. "Yeah, Kara. He seriously dumb," Adam echos, looking at her. She's dressed at least. Kara Zor-El nods. "Yeah well... peer pressure is my kryptonite." As well as kryptonite being her kryptonite. She peers in at the conversation going on. She looks over at Peter, then at Harry and how he's offering him a job. What a nice guy! She then looks over at Tommy and Julian. "Oh... He's not dumb. Just... he's been really busy since he stepped up in his company. I'm sure Dedrick just got..." She shrugs a little making excuses. "Busy with work. Or something. I don't know... I mean, I've sorta bailed on him before because of a plane going down in the Himalayas or a tsunami off the coast of Japan... or giant robotic spiders attacking Koala Lampur." "Yeah....gotta say I'm with Tommy and Adam on that one, Kara." Julian agrees with the pair, then grins at Tommy, "No problem, Tommy. What kinda friend would I be if I didn't make sure my other friends had a blast when they visited my home town?" He glances towards Kara, a little amused, "That's...a little different, Kara." He starts to open his mouth to say something else, then closes it, shaking his head, "I dunno. I've only heard about the guy. I just hope he's not taking you for granted, that's all." Peter sighs, "I'm way too busy for an internship, but thanks Harry. And I would feel like I'm taking advantage of you for offering it." Peter has to earn things the old fashioned way. Plus he knows Norman would just twist it to his ends. "Suit yourself," Harry replies lightly, taking a drink. "If you change your mind, let me know. It's not just because you're my friend, Peter. I really think you'd be an asset to OsCorp." The young man laughs. "You hear this? You hear me? 'Asset to OsCorp'. I almost sound like a real CEO, right?" That's the old Harry Peter knew. Before all that Gobliny-murdery stuff. "Well dumb or not," Tommy says. "He's not here, which sucks, so how about you let me keep you company, and you can keep me honest since you're Noriko's BFF and well-" he gestures to the topless girls. "Cause damn." Adam snickers. "Keeping you honest, bro, is a full-time, overtime career," he snarks to Tommy. And that's what hurts Peter so much. Knowing his friend is still in there. That Harry is there. But that he can't be there without risking hurting his friend again from his father. "Thanks, Harry. I know you mean it." There is a slight shrug, as Teddy sees the same topless girls. And, there is absolutely no reaction from him. He acts as if either it happens all the time or he is just not that interested in that sort of thing. Which is true on both counts. "That sort of thing happens all the time. If that's your kind of thing." "Always," Harry grins easily. "Anyways, how have you been? Haven't seen you around much-- been busy with the company. Hell, I barely have time for classes, but I make time. Stormin' Norman," he uses their old nickname for Harry's father, "is insistant I have a degree, you know." Peter rubs the back of his neck, "you know, taking classes, taking pictures for JJJ, and otherwise.. Glad I wasn't blown up in the process." Kara Zor-El rolls her eyes and smiles a little at Tommy and Adam. "Yeah... by the BFF code, I'm supposed to punch you into New Jersey if you did something with one of these girls. Or melt you or something. Good plan." She peers at Teddy. Then murmurs to Tommy, "Who's that?" she motions at Teddy. "Blown up?" Harry makes a 'pssh'ing sound. "Don't be so melodramatic, Pete. Who'd blow you up, someone who didn't like the angle you took a picture of them at?" He drains his glass. His eyes linger on a couple of the topless girls, but for now, he seems content to catch up with his old friend. Adam looks around again, turning a bit red at the topless chicks, but forcing himself not to obviously be discomforted. "So, uh, anyone else want... something to drink? Or something?" There's a sigh over from PEter, and he quickly amends, "Oh, just getting pictures for His Mustachio'dness. He tends to like things a little closer to the action than I'm quite good at getting." Tommy punches Adam in the shoulder. "Thanks, jerk," though it's totally true. "Anyhow, yeah, see what I mean about keeping me honest? You can punch me back home or melt me, see, that's motivation," he says to Kara before looking over at Teddy. "Oh, this is Teddy, he's part of the team. He's awesome. And sure Adam, beer me man." Julian kind of gets swept away by a crowd of old friends and hangers-on, at least for the time being somewhat separated from his newer friends, though before long he'll rope them in to meet "the old crew" as opportunity arises. Still, a good chunk of tonight will likely be Julian "catching up." At mention of his name, Teddy looks up and over, with those blue eyes and mop of blonde hair. He is dressed appropriately for the party, which is to say that he would pass casual inspection relatively easily. Those blue eyes shift from Tommy to Kara, looking her over...but just that. No oogling or anything that would be deemed rude or inappropriate. "talking about me? I should be flattered." The attention turns to Kara. "and who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Oh...Teddy has some manners, it seems. Kara Zor-El smiles a bit. "Oh, My name's Kara? Sorry - didn't mean to gossip - it's just you're sort of the only one not making the googly eyes at..." And at that point another giggling Victoria's secret model runs by topless. Kara pauses. "Yeah so ... uh.... just made me curious who you were is all." Teddy Altman says, “Oh!" Teddy reaches up a hand behind his head, rubbing the back of his head lightly. "Well...they're really not my sort of thing, ya know?" He doesn't elaborate as to exactly what is his type, either. "So, Kara, huh? Good to meet you..."” Adam disappears over towards the bar and reappears a few minutes later with a round of some sort of mixed drink involving liquor and copious amounts of some sort of energy drink. He passes them out to Kara, Teddy, Tommy, and himself. Trying /not/ to look at the gorgeous half naked girls is hard. Harry gets another drink, looking over at Peter. "So, how's classes? And JJJ still treating you... well, like JJJ?" Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Oh." ass she shakes his hand. Then thinks about it. "Oh!" Maybe he's like Karen. "So you're more into..." She nudges her head a little over to Harry, questioningly. Peter chuckles, "Yup, Jameson is still being Jameson. And I dont' think that will ever change." Peter keeps some of his stronger opinions over to himself then on his 'boss', "And how's the job treating you?" Tommy takes a drink from Adam and raises it in thanks as he watches the conversation between Kara and Teddy. He takes a sip and looks to Adam, and watches as another topless girl goes by "Good party, right?" There is a sidelong glance over towards Harry, as Teddy takes the drink from Adam. And...that look is a very appreciative look. He returns his attention to Kara, offering a slight nod in answer. "Something like that." He takes a look at the drink he just got, then tosses a thanks to Adam before he takes a drink. Teddy then shifts, moving to stand besides Kara so that he can get a better view of Adam trying desperately to not look at girls. "You know...watching Adam has been the most fun all night." He points with his glass towards a group over by the edge of the pool. "See how everyone just goes with it? This is all old news for them. So it is fun to see something different." "Great party," Adam replies, taking a swig. "/Great party/." His purple spikes combined with the suit combined with the Barton good looks? Yeah. He's drawing attention from girls, who also seem to think his embarrassment is 'cute'. So as he takes a second drink, he's taken aback by a trio of topless, very attractive girls who snag him, dragging him off towards the pool. "Ack!" he tries to not look at them, blushing furiously, which only has them giggling more as they pull him away. Tommy watches Adam be kidnapped by the topless-trio and then glances back to Kara and Teddy. "I, ahem," he clears his throat. "Have to rescue him, be right back," then he zooms off after them. Teddy Altman chuckles...watching Adam get dragged off, with Tommy rushing after him. "See? Told ya."